Yuugiou, Touzokuou
by Yami-no-Hikari-7
Summary: Bakura comes across an unusual slave. He makes a deal with him. Bakura will buy the boy's freedom, and the boy will become his new partner. However, the boy has a hidden past. Together they go on an adventure of betrayal, friendship, and even love. Atemux
1. King of Thieves

Me: Yay! My first fic ever! (sniff) I'm so happy.

Crystal (my friend): (rolls eyes) Oh brother. -.-U

Me: Shut up. Just because you already have two, doesn't mean you have to be so mean! T-T And besides, you haven't updated them for over a year! XP

Crystal: -.-U You're hopeless.

Me: Am not! Sic 'er, my evil band of kitties!

Evil Kitties: Hissss! (start chasing Crystal)

Crystal: #**Censored#**! (runs away)

Me: (cackles evilishly)

Crystal: (still running) Is "evilishly" even a word?

Me:...shut up.

Crystal: XP

Me: Anyway, here's the summery, even though you really should have read it anyway, before selecting my story. And if not...why the heck did you select my story? Unless, of course, you were just randomly clicking everywhere, and just happened to click on mine...

Summery: Bakura, the young Thief King, comes across an unusual slave. He makes a deal with him. Bakura would buy the boy's freedom, and the boy would become his new partner in crime. However, the boy has a hidden past, and together they will go on an adventure of surprises, betrayal, friendship, and even love. Casteshipping. AtemuxBakura.

Disclaimer- Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? I wish! (sigh) But alas, 'tis not my fate. (heh heh. That's just an inside joke between me and my friends ) The great and wonderful Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. (worships Kazuki Takahashi)

Me: Oh, and incase you didn't know, "Yuugiou, Touzokuou" means "Game King, Thief King". Well, on with the fic!

* * *

Bakura awoke to the sound of riders getting closer. He opened the door to see two figures on horses, with another being dragged behind. Bakura knew who these two were. Slavers. And walking behind them was the slave. His hands were tied in front of him with the rope attached to the horse, so he wouldn't try to run away. Curious, Bakura tried to see the slave. He stared with wide eyes. 

The boy appeared to be about twelve. He had beautiful crimson eyes that were surrounded by thick, black lashes. He was of average height, and his build was lean. His hair was an extraordinary mixture of black, with red edges, and golden streaks and bangs shaped like lightning bolts. Bakura somehow knew that this boy wasn't meant to be a slave.

Walking up to them, Bakura asked one of the slavers, "How much does that slave cost?"

The man sneered. "Ten gold pieces." He said, obviously thinking Bakura couldn't afford it. Ten gold pieces was a lot of money.

Little did they know, they were talking to the King of Thieves.

Almost lazily, Bakura took out a bag, and counted out the wanted amount. He offered it to the man.

Scowling, the man snatched it. He had hoped to shake the peasant off, then auction the slave off for more in the next city. But a deal is a deal. If he refused the smirking boy now, he could get in trouble with the law.

He turned and nodded to his companion.

The second rider jumped off his horse and untied the end of the rope that was attached to his saddle. Gruffly, he thrust it at Bakura.

Bakura smirked again, and led the boy back into his small house.

Once inside, he locked the door. Turning to the slave, he saw defiance. Not fear. Yes, he defiantly wasn't meant to be a slave.

Slowly and cautiously he untied the ropes.

"You can sleep over there." He said, pointing to a small stack of blankets on the floor. "My name is Bakura, by the way."

The boy said nothing, but went over and sat on the blankets.

Bakura shrugged, maybe the boy was mute, and went over to his own little cot. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Atemu lie awake in his new bed, thinking. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Atemu closed his eyes, and went over the events in his mind. 

_Flashback_

Prince Atemu was in his rooms reading a scroll, when a shadow was cast on the papyrus. He blinked and looked up at the shadow's owner.

"Hello, Uncle."

Priest Akhenaden smiled.

"Greetings my prince. I was wondering if you'd join me on a little adventure. I have a surprise for you."

Atemu's eyes lit up. Everyone knew about the young prince's endless curiosity. Many said it would be his undoing. They didn't know how right they were.

"Of course!" Atemu replied.

"Excellent. Here, put these on." Akhenaden handed his nephew a pile of peasant's clothes. "We're going to be in disguise. I'll come back when you're finished." With that he left the room.

When he was done dressing, Atemu studied himself in a mirror. The clothes his uncle gave him were identical to the ones he wore when he snuck out of the palace to visit his friends in the city. No one knew he was gone, except Mana, and none of his friends knew he was the prince. They just assumed he was a scribe from the palace and that that was why he was educated. He also had a false name in the city. His alias name was Yami.

Atemu was shaken out of his thoughts when Akhenaden knocked on his door.

"Enter."

"Are you ready to go, your highness?"

Atemu nodded.

As they were about to mount Akhenaden's horse, the young royal asked, "Where are we going, Uncle?"

His uncle shook his head. "I told you, it's a surprise. Now hurry, we wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

_End Flashback_

Now Atemu mentally smacked himself for not asking more questions.

_Flashback_

When they finally came to a halt, Atemu looked around, confused.

"Uncle, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Nonsense, Atemu. We're not in the middle of nowhere. We're in the middle of the desert."

"What's the difference?" Atemu muttered. "Hey, where are you going?"

Akhenaden's only answer was, "Stay there."

Atemu watched as the old priest went to talk to two figures in the distance. He blinked. Why hadn't he seen them before? Their clothing looked familiar.

He watched as his uncle pressed some gold into one of their hands.

Crimson eyes widened as the figures walked around Akhenaden and toward him.

He involuntarily took a step back, looking around frantically. Now he knew why they met in the desert. There was nowhere to hide. If he ran, he wouldn't survive. He had no water, let alone food.

Still, he put up one hellova fight against his attackers.

He lost.

They tied his wrists together with one end of a rope, then tied the other end to one of the horse's saddles.

His uncle was deaf to his pleas for help.

However, just before he was out of earshot, Atemu heard his uncle say to himself, "It's for the good of the kingdom. Atemu would have doubtlessly been a good Pharaoh, but my son will be even better."

_End Flashback_

Atemu vaguely wondered if his uncle knew that talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane. Or that, in order for Seth to be Pharaoh, he'd have to be dead himself. After all, the succession went like this: If Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen died, Atemu would take his place. If Atemu died, or was thought to be dead as the case may be, Akhenaden would be Pharaoh. And only when Akhenaden was unable to rule, would Seth be able to take the title.

'Of course,' the ex-prince thought grimly, 'If Akhenaden does take the throne, I wouldn't put it past him to go power hungry, and forget all about Seth.'

That was his last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Atemu awoke to the delicious aroma of food. 

"Good morning." Said Bakura when he saw the younger boy was awake.

Atemu merely nodded.

"Here, have some bread." The thief offered.

Atemu took it gratefully.

When they were done eating, Bakura decided to break the awkward silence that hung between them.

"Look, I know you're technically mine now," he said hesitantly. When he saw the boy flinch, he hastily went on. "But I don't really believe in slavery. Thieving? Yes. Torturing? When necessary. Killing? If they deserved it. Slaving? It's for people who're too lazy to do their own work. So I have a proposition for you."

The tri-colour haired youth looked up at him, curiously.

Seeing this, Bakura smirked.

"You be my partner in crime, and I'll free you. All you'd have to do is help me on my expeditions every now and then, and I'll even give you a share of any treasure you help me steal."

The ex-slave raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that Bakura the Thief King needs help? Let alone _my_ help."

Bakura's smirk grew wider. So, the boy wasn't mute after all.

"I see my reputation proceeds me. If you must know, I need another person to help me, incase there's something I might miss. Not to mention, two people can carry more gold than one."

Bakura stuck out his hand,

"So, have we got a deal?"

The younger one studied him for a moment, before firmly place his hand in the offered one.

"Deal."

"Great. I'm Bakura, the King of Thieves."

"I'm Yami, the new partner of the King of Thieves."

* * *

The next morning, they were awakened by a pounding on the door. 

"Bakura? Bakura, are you in there? Answer me!"

Grumbling, Bakura went over and opened the door. A boy with sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes entered the house.

"About time." He muttered.

"Hello to you too, Malik." Bakura said.

Malik then noticed Yami. He blinked.

"Who's this?"

"This is Yami," replied Bakura. "He's my new partner."

Malik's eyebrows rose.

"Partner?"

Bakura shrugged innocently.

"He's a bit young, don't you think?"

"I'm twelve!" Yami protested.

"Really?" Malik said, surprised. "You look younger. So then, that makes you a year younger than me, and two years younger than Bakura."

Bakura nodded.

"So, Bakura," Malik continued. "Why did you choose him?" He turned to Yami. "Are you any good at thieving?"

"I don't know." Yami admitted. "I've never stolen anything before."

Malik and Bakura traded identical grins.

"Then your first test shall be tonight."

* * *

Mana was worried. Her best friend, Prince Atemu, went missing. The palace went in an uproar, everyone was, and still is, searching for the prince. Mana herself was currently searching their childhood hiding spots, but so far, she wasn't having much luck. 

Mana vaguely wondered if maybe Atemu snuck into the city to visit his other friends, but she immediately discarded that idea. Atemu would have told her first, she was sure. After all, they were best friends.

"Greetings, Mana."

The magician-in-training spun around to face the speaker.

"Greetings, Master Mahaado. Priest Seth."

"Any luck?" Mahaado asked.

Mana shook her head sadly.

"No, Master. Nothing."

Priest Mahaado sighed.

"Well, keep searching. He's got to be around here somewhere."

Seth nodded. "And when we find him, he's going to be in a _lot_ of trouble."

* * *

"All right, first thing's first." Malik said. "We'll have to do something about that hair." 

"What's wrong with my hair?" Yami said defensively.

"Nothing." Bakura said hastily. "It's extraordinary!"

"That's the problem." Malik nodded. "It's _too_ extraordinary. You'll be way too easy to track down. All the guards would have to do is ask around for a boy with tri-colored hair. Come to think of it, you've both got pretty weird hair colors." Malik added thoughtfully, looking at Yami, then at Bakura.

"This coming from someone whose hair always looks like it's just been in a sandstorm?" Bakura retorted.

Malik scowled.

"Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh." He said sarcastically.

"Now you know how _we_ feel." Bakura replied. He sighed and turned to Yami.

"Unfortunately he's right, we'll have to get you a wig."

"I'll do it." Malik offered.

Without waiting for a reply, he strode out the door, leaving behind two slightly confused boys.

"What just happened?"

"I think Malik's going to go buy you a wig."

"Yeah, well as long as he doesn't get anything too bad."

An hour later Malik came back with a black wig in his hand. After they managed to press down Yami's spikes, and get the wig on his head, Bakura gave Yami a small hand-held mirror.

Yami blinked. The wig resembled Priest Kalim's hair. Yami examined his reflection a bit sadly. He had always been proud oh his hair. It was unique.

Then again, it did cause a lot of problems. When Yami snuck into the city, he always had to where a hooded cloak, so that he could hide his hair if he saw someone who might recognize him. Also, when a servant in the palace noticed it, even if they'd never seen the prince before, they would immediately start bowing and scraping. That's why Mana was pretty much his only friend in the palace. She treated him like an equal.

Yami sighed. His cousin Seth, and Mahaado were forever trying to pound the meaning of stature into his head. Seth probably would have died if he knew his precious little cousin had been sneaking out to mingle with commoners since he was seven. Yami just believed that, in order to be a good Pharaoh, he had to know the people and their problems first hand. Not from the reports of a biased Priest.

coughSethcough.

"Well?" Malik asked impatiently. "What do you think?"

Yami grinned up at the two thieves.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Seven hours later, Malik, Bakura, and Yami were sneaking toward an expensive looking house. It probably belonged to a nobleman. 

"Alright Malik, once I pick the lock, you go make sure the coast is clear, and knock out any guards you might see. Then Yami, you and I shall go and loot the place. But remember, _be quiet_. If you do happen to wake someone up, try to knock the out, or something. Just make sure they don't scream. Otherwise, we'll have a bunch of guards on our tails faster than a sandstorm in the desert." Bakura ordered.

Once Yami and Malik nodded, Bakura went to work on the lock.

Luckily for them, there weren't any guards. Soon the three split up to look for any valuables worth taking.

Yami quietly crept into what seemed to be a living quarters. Probably for guests since it was empty. Looking around, Yami spotted an expensive looking pair of earrings laying on the dresser.

Grinning, he padded over to them, and picked them up. Holding them to the torchlight, he admired the baubles. They were finely made, plain, but elegant. Not bad for his first try.

The door slammed open, and Malik came running in.

"We've got to get out of here! Now!"

"Wha-"

"Someone's triggered the alarms. We must have been spotted sneaking in. Come on! Let's go!"

Yami quickly stuffed the earrings into the pouch Bakura had given him, and ran after Malik. Soon Bakura came barging out of a room to join them.

"Quick, this way!" Bakura ordered, tearing down a hallway. Malik and Yami hastily followed him.

Holding the door open, the Thief King glared at them.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day."

Malik raced out the door. Yami, however, tripped over something, and crashed into Bakura, knocking both of them down. Since Bakura was facing Yami, he landed on his back with Yami on top of him. Yami blushed furiously as his lips brushed against Bakura's.

Scrambling up, he stuttered an apology.

"S-sorry."

"Apologize later!" Bakura snapped, though not looking angry. "We've got to get out of here!"

They both ran out of the building to where Malik was waiting.

"Where were you guys?" He demanded. "One minute you were right behind me, and the next, you're gone!"

"We were...distracted." Bakura replied, flushing.

Unfortunately, Malik noticed it. Grinning like a cat, Malik asked, "What_ kind_ of _distraction_?"

"None of your business." Bakura snapped.

Malik shrugged.

"Whatever. I've got to get back. See you." With that, he jumped on his horse, and galloped away.

After Malik was out of site, the other two began the slow walk home.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bakura stirred. Wondering what woke him up, Bakura looked around to see Yami wide awake, curled into a little ball, sitting on his makeshift bed. 

"Yami?" Bakura called out softly. "What's wrong?" For something was obviously wrong.

Yami, however, shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Oh come," Bakura scoffed. "You can't lie to the King of Thieves, you know."

Yami regarded him for a moment before finally replying.

"Nightmares." He admitted shamefully.

"Nightmares?" Bakura repeated. "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed for...I used to have them. It's true." He nodded when Yami looked up skeptically. "Let's just say, I had some bad experiences when I was little."

"Oh." Yami said, not really knowing what else to say. Suddenly. he became aware of the cold, and started to shiver a bit.

Bakura noticed. He wanted to help Yami, but how?

* * *

Yami stirred a bit, before waking up fully. He suddenly became aware of the body pressed against his back, and the arm around his waist. Frantically he looked down, and let out a breath of relief. He and Bakura were both fully clothed. He remembered the events of last night. Bakura had offered to share his bed for body warmth, promising not to try anything. Yami wasn't sure why, but he trusted the young, white-haired thief. He gently twisted to face the boy in question. 

Yami stared. Bakura looked so peaceful. He certainly never looked that content when he was awake. Impulsively, Yami reached up and brushed his lips against Bakura's. He was taken by surprise when the arms around him tightened, pulling him closer. He hastily pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Bakura smirked.

"Nothing," Yami replied. "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

Bakura ran a hand through the younger boy's tri-colored hair, surprised at how soft it was. Like silk.

He opened his mouth to say something, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Bakura? Open up! It's Malik! Don't tell me you're sleeping in _again_?"

Sighing, Bakura untangled himself from the sheets, and went to open the door.

"About time," Malik grumbled. "You better not be making a habit of i-"

He registered the fact that Yami was sitting on the Thief King's bed.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something?" Malik asked blinking. "And aren't you two going a little fast? You've only known each other, what, three days?"

"Two and a half, actually." Said Yami, amusement plain in his eyes.

"_You_ being _serious_?" Bakura said to Malik. "Are you feeling all right? You didn't catch any thing, did you?"

"Oh, ha ha, I forgot how to laugh." Malik replied sarcastically.

"Besides," Bakura added. "We didn't actually _do_ anything. We were cold."

"Cold? _Cold?_ We're in Egypt for Ra's sake! How cold can you get?"

"When Ra isn't in sky? Very cold."

As Yami nodded, Malik simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

Me: Ok, now review! Oh, but first I need your opinion on something. Would you prefer: 

Onesided SethxYami, where Seth will be evil, and want Yami for himself. Bare in mind that if you choose this, Seth will most likely be OOC.

SethxKisara, where Seth will be kinda a jerk, but still a good character, on Yami's side. I'm not very good with Kisara, but I'll do my best.

SethxShizuka(Serenity), where Seth will be kinda a jerk, but still a good character, on Yami's side. Personally, I like this pairing better than the others, but that's just me.

Me: Those are the only choices for Seth. Please include your vote in your review. If you don't choose onesided SethxYami, then Seth will be straight. I just can't stand any other yaoi Seth or Seto pairing. Especially SxJ.

Crystal: Yuck!

Me: Also, if you have any good suggestions for the story, please feel free to include those in your reviews as well. I'm always open to new ideas. However, if I don't decide to use your suggestion, please don't take it personally. It might just not fit in with the plot, or something.

Crystal: Okay, _now_ you can review.

Both: Ja ne!


	2. King of Games

Me: (singing) DECK THE HALLS WITH GASOLINE!!! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!

Yami: Oh no. Not again.

Bakura: Alright! I love this song! (joins in)

Me & Bakura: (singing) LIGHT A MATCH AND LET IT GLEAM!!! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!

Yami: My ears!

Malik: (comes in) Karaoke! Cool! (joins in)

Me, Bakura, & Malik: (singing) WATCH THE SCHOOL BE BURNED TO ASHES!!! FA LA LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA!

Yami: (sighs) Well, you know what they say. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. (starts singing as well)

All: AREN'T YOU GLAD WE PLAYED WITH MATCHES!!! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LAAA!!!

Me: Yay! School's out! (does weird little happy dance) OK, now that I'm in a better mood, I just wanna make a few announcements. Firstly, someone thought that Bakura was acting too nicely. The reason for that is that he cares for Yami and Malik, and therefore acts nicer to them. Don't worry though. Bakura is still a major P.I.T.A. to those he doesn't like. (i.e. the priests, the guards, random villagers, and pretty much anyone who _isn't_ Yami or Malik.)

Malik: Um, why would Bakura be a pizza? They didn't even _have_ pizzas in Ancient Egypt.

Me: Pita, not pizza!

Malik: But, isn't pita an Italian bread?

Bakura: No, baka, it stands for Pain In The A-

Me: (slaps hand over Bakura's mouth) Hey! I'm trying to keep this thing rated PG-13, ok?

Bakura: Oh yeah? Well, **#Censored#** you!...Hey, why'd you turn the beep thingy on?!

Me: Because you're here.

Bakura:...**#Censored#**!!!

Me: heh heh. Well, read and review, people! (turns to others) Ok, while they're reading, who wants eggnog?

* * *

"You'll never guess what just happened." 

Yami and Bakura had been sitting at a table in the Winking Camel Inn having a drink, when Malik had suddenly barged in the tavern and rushed to their table.

"What?" Bakura asked curiously, looking up from his cup of ale.

"The Pharaoh's brat's gone missing!" Malik exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"The prince?" Bakura said, surprised. "No way. He's probably got the best security in the entire country."

"It's true." Malik insisted. "My spies just got the news. So, how do you think it happened?"

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Bakura suggested.

"Or he could have run away. Maybe the pressure of ruling a country was too much for him."

"Yeah right. As if the guards would just let him get up and walk away."

As the two thieves continued to argue about what happened to the prince, Yami was staring blankly at his drink.

Six months.

It had been six months since his uncle betrayed him.

Six months since he'd been sold into slavery.

Six months since he'd become one of the best thieves in Egypt, and earned the title of King of Games.

Six months since he and Bakura had become lovers.

Six. Ra-damned. Months.

Malik's spies were the best. They heard _everything_. If they'd just recently got wind of his disappearance, that meant the priests had been extra careful not to let it slip out.

But why?

Then it hit him. Of course! They had been confident they would find him soon. They had known that if they let the people know he went missing, they kingdom would be in panic. After all, Atemu was an only child. That in itself was very rare, for usually the Pharaoh would have many children. But Atemu's father had truly loved his Queen, and when she died, he refused to have another. If the people knew their only heir was gone, chaos would be inevitable. And if the priests had found him right after telling the kingdom, the problems caused by distraught citizens would have been for naught.

A shadow falling on their table brought Yami out of his musings. He looked up at its owner.

"Well, if it isn't the King of Thieves. Then this must be the King of Games I've been hearing about." The stranger sneered at Yami. "Word has it that you can't lose a game."

Yami cocked an elegant eyebrow. "Yes, that would be where the "Game" part comes in."

Malik snickered.

The man scowled.

"Cocky, huh? Well, you won't be for long. I'm tired of hearing endless talk about how _talented_ you are. I'm going to prove that you're a cheater! I challenge you to a game of Senet. I assume you know how to play."

Bakura snorted. "Oh, please. _Everyone_ knows how to play Senet."

It was true. Everyone from nobles to servants knew how to play the popular board game.

The rules are simple. There are two players, and sticks are used instead of dice. First, the players throw the sticks to see how many squares to move your piece forward. If you throw a one, four, or six, you get an extra turn. You can't land on one of your own pieces. If you land on the other player's piece, you switch places with them. However, you can't switch with them if they have two or more pieces in a row. If the other player has three or more pieces in a row, you can't pass them. Some squares are 'safe' squares and some are 'danger' squares. You learn what they are as you play. The first player to get all of their pieces off the board wins the game.

Yami smirked and nodded. Senet was one of the first games he'd ever learned to play.

"Very well. I accept."

* * *

Bakura watched amused as Yami played against the man, who'd introduced himself as Iabi. 

A lot had happened over the last six months. Yami had turned out to be in fact a great thief. Mostly because of his uncanny ability to be able to find a good hiding spot almost anywhere. He and Yami had also gotten _much_ closer. But that didn't compare to what happened five months ago. He, Yami, and Malik had decided to test their luck at the local gambling house. Bakura usually did pretty well. It started out pretty normally. That is, until Bakura noticed that Yami seemed to be winning every game he tried. At first he passed it off as luck, but after Yami's seventeenth win, he had to admit something was up.

Thus, Yami got the nickname, King of Games.

Thinking of Yami made him remember a conversation he had with Malik a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"So, what's on your mind, Bakura?" Malik asked.

"Well, it's about...Yami."

"Ah." Malik said, a knowing look in his eyes. "How_ is_ our little King of Games?"

"Well, that's what I'm concerned about. Lately he's been...talking in his sleep."

"Oh? What about?"

"His past, I think. It's mostly just names. Seth, Mana, Mahaado, Isis, Siamun. Things like that."

"Seth? Isis? Mahaado? Aren't those the names of some of the priests?"

Bakura nodded.

"So, you think Yami used to know them?"

"Yes," Bakura replied. "But were they friends, or foes?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Suggested Malik sensibly.

"I tried to, but Yami doesn't really like to talk about his past. The only thing I've managed to get out of him is that he used to live in the palace, and had friends in high places. He told me that he was betrayed by someone who wanted his job."

"That doesn't really strike me as shocking. After all, many would kill for a good paying, honest job around here."

"Of course," Bakura grinned, "Why do you _think_ we became thieves?"

_End Flashback_

Iabi's voice snapped Bakura out of his thoughts.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?"

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"A wager?"

Iabi nodded.

"A wager." He confirmed. "Loser has to swim in the Nile for seven minutes."

Malik's eyes widened.

"But at this time of year, the Nile's infested with crocodiles!"

Iabi grinned.

"That's the interesting part."

Malik turned to Yami.

"You're not actually going to do it, are you?"

Yami didn't answer. Instead he was studying his opponent, as though he was deciding whether or not to buy something at the market.

"Very well." Yami said, ignoring Malik's frantic head shaking.

Iabi grinned. "Excellent. Soon the King of Games, shall be the King of Crocs."

30 minutes later.

"Come on! A bet's a bet! Jump in!"

"Shut up! I'm going!"

"Well, go _faster_! The crocs are hungry!"

"Funny," Yami commented to an insanely cackling Malik. "I thought you were the one _against_ swimming with crocodiles."

"That's only if it's one of us." Malik relied smoothly, between laughs. "_He_ doesn't count."

Sure enough, Bakura was currently jabbing a stick at Iabi as though it was a sword. The audience that had gathered (and Malik) was chanting.

"Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump."

Sending a last withering glare at Yami, the loser jumped in the water.

"I wonder if he can swim." Yami commented lightly.

Malik spun around to face his friend.

"You never asked that to begin with?"

Yami shrugged. "Well, I assumed he wouldn't have made a bet he couldn't do."

Malik stared at him.

"But you can swim, right? Right? Answer me, Ra damnit! Hey, where do you think you're going? Listen to me when I'm yellin' at you!"

Yami simply ignored him, and walked over to Bakura.

"So, how's he doing?"

"Well, so far he's almost lost his nose and a couple of fingers, but I think he'll manage to come out with at_ least_ three limbs still intact."

"Hm. He's a pretty fast swimmer."

Bakura nodded in agreement.

* * *

Seth was worried. 

His cousin had been missing for six whole months now. They had hoped he'd turn up soon. Or they would receive a ransom demand. At least then, they would know he was alive. Seth even found himself hoping Atemu would suddenly pop out of nowhere, shouting "Surprise!"

Seth shook his head.

'_I must really be losing it_,' he thought.

Unfortunately, the missing prince wasn't the only problem.

The King of Thieves had gotten a new partner.

People called him the King of Games.

What did they know about him?

The answer to that question?

Not much.

From what they could gather, the Game King was a young boy, with black hair and unusual eyes that, according to their sources, kept changing from red to crimson to amethyst and back.

All around, not very reassuring.

However, Seth looked forward to meeting this so-called 'King of Games'.

In a Shadow Duel.

After all, surely someone like that would have a fairly powerful Ka. Of course, power comes in all kinds of forms. Seth learned that the hard way.

He had been angry at his cousin, and challenged him to a duel. Atemu, of course, accepted.

Seth lost.

Worse, Seth lost to a seven-year-old. Could things have been any more humiliating?

Yes.

You see, Seth didn't lose to just any monster.

He lost to a hairy puffball with large purple eyes.

What did Atemu call it? Kuribean? Kurly bow? Oh yes.

A Kuriboh.**(1)**

Seth seethed. '_I'd never been so humiliated in my life_.'

He knew the other priests were laughing at him behind his back.

His father had given him a lecture that must have lasted for three hours at least.

Now _that_ was _real_ torture.

"It serves you right," Akhenaden had said. "You shouldn't have challenged the prince like that. You were overconfident. Just be thankful Atemu didn't summon his _real_ Ka."

When Seth asked what he had meant by that, his father had replied, "Shada tried to find his Highness' spirit Ka the other day. However it didn't work. Shada says that he was hit by such power, the Ankh couldn't measure it."

'Immeasurable power.' Seth thought to himself. 'How is that possible?'

There were the rumors, of course. Atemu was very strange as a child, even for a prince of Egypt. Even when Atemu was still too young to walk, he already had great power over the Shadows. Once, when the prince was four, Seth walked in on him _playing_ with a Shadow creature. At first he had been in panic for his cousin's safety, but then he realized that Atemu had it completely under control. It was cuddling him for Osiris' sake!

Atemu later told him it was a Watapon.

How could a four-year-old possibly have summoned a Shadow creature? It was impossible! And yet, Atemu had to have been the one to summon it. No one else had been there to do it for him. And even if someone _had_ been there, they wouldn't have risked the Prince's safety.

Atemu made his cousin _promise_ not to tell anyone. He told him that it was a secret, and that, if they knew, the priests would probably forbid Atemu to continue, for fear of the young prince getting hurt.

Only Seth, Mahaado, and Mana knew about the prince's "special talents".

That is, until he was ten.

There were Romans attacking the palace, and almost succeeded in taking it, when it happened.

Atemu _accidentally_ summoned the three Legendary Gods. The Giant God of the Obelisk, The Dragon King of the Heavens, and the Hawk with the Wings of the Sun.

There had been talk of course. That the Pharaoh's son would not be mortal, but an actual son of Horus himself. Seth hadn't totally believed those beliefs until that day.

And now the Son of the Gods was gone.

* * *

Malik watched smiling, as Yami and Bakura were cheerfully discussing who was worse. Priest Seth or Priest Akhenaden. Yami said Akhenaden was worst, because if it weren't for his teachings, Seth probably wouldn't be as bad as he was. Bakura insisted that Seth would still be just as jerkish, and that he'd had no right to scar Bakura's face with the Millennium Rod-That-Turned-into-a-Dagger. Yami asked if "jerkish" was even a word. 

Malik just thought both priests were morons.

Bored, Malik looked around at the new house they had bought. It was bigger than that shack thing Bakura used to live in, but it wasn't overly large. It was actually pretty much the same as any other citizen's. They bought it with money they had recently "acquired". It had three rooms. One for Malik, one that Yami and Bakura shared, and a common room where they ate, talked, and plotted.

Since it blended in with the other houses, it would make it harder for guards to find their house, giving the three thieves more time to escape if need be.

Now bored with these thoughts (he had a short attention span), Malik looked back at his companions.

Malik sweatdropped.

Bakura was _still_ going on about that scar! Malik had to admit, it was rather impressive. A long vertical slash ran down his right cheek, with two horizontal lines streaked across it.**(2)** But that was no excuse to be raving about it after a month and a half!

Malik and Yami hadn't been there. Bakura had insisted he could handle a raid _once_ by himself. After all, he was the King of Thieves!

Malik snorted. See where _that _attitude got him. He was ambushed. Luckily he'd managed to escape with nothing more than that scar. Though Bakura was afraid he now looked disfigured, Yami and Malik assured him it just made him look more intimidating. "And dashing." Yami had added, giving it a light kiss to "make it all better".

Malik wondered, not for the first time, why he was even friends with them.

The answer made him think of that conversation with Bakura.

_"Seth, Mana, Mahaado, Isis, Siamun." _

_"Aren't those the names of some of the priests?"_

_"Yes."_

Isis.

Malik scowled. His sister had _always_ been the best. The _perfect_ child, training to become the _perfect _priestess. Malik was trained with her to become a priest. Everyone was always saying how _Isis _would be great one day. How _Isis _would help the future Pharaoh make Egypt prosper. How Isis' _little brother_ wasn't anything compared to her. How he was destined to be a stable boy _if he was lucky_.

Contrary to what people might expect, Malik didn't blame his sister. He knew it wasn't her fault that she was perfect. That she always did things right. That he was such a moron compared to her...Okay, so maybe he blamed her a tiny bit.

But not much. He still loved his sister. In fact, that was the only thing that kept him from running away sooner.

But then it happened.

_Flashback_

"Maliku? Maliku! Pay attention!"**(3)**

Malik blinked.

"Huh?"

Master Baruti sighed impatiently.

"You'll never become a great Priest if all you do is daydream all the time."

Malik inwardly grimaced. '_Well, maybe I don't want to become a great Priest_.' "Yes, Master"

"Being a priest isn't all fun and games, you know. It's responsibility in its greatest form."

_'Sounds boring.'_ "Yes, Master."

"Even I, who has studied and worked hard for all of my life, have yet to become one of the Pharaoh's top seven Priests."

_'Blah blah blah.'_

"Of course, it the Millennium Items that choose now. And of course They know best."

_'Know best? They're fancy hunks of metal, for Ra's sake, even if they_ are_ magical_.' "Of course, Sir."

"Ah. Here comes Trainee Seth. Greetings young one." Baruti said to the Pharaoh's nephew.

AKA, the royal pain in the a-

"Maliku, greet your fellow Priest-to-be."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Malik turned to the sapphire eyed boy.

"Hello, Seth."

"Greetings, Maliku." Seth replied smoothly. "I trust you're doing well with your studies? Who knows, if you try hard enough you may be fit to become a priest after all."

Wait for it...

"In a few thousand years, that is."

Malik scowled at the older boy, as his Master tried unsuccessfully to hide his snickers.

"Shut up." Malik snapped. "I'll be a great Priest one day. You'll see! Even better than you!"

Seth's smirk didn't even waver.

"That'll be the day. I'm the best priest in training in the whole temple, while you're not even as good as your own sister. Add the fact that I'm the Pharaoh's nephew, and the future Pharaoh's cousin. I don't think you have much against that, now do you?"

Seth then spun on his heel, and walked away, leaving a fuming Malik in his wake.

"The Item's chose their new Holders tomorrow!" Malik shouted after him. "We'll see who's worthy of the title of High Priest, then!"

Without even turning around, Seth replied, "Yes. Yes, we will. And I look forward to you walk up to each Item, looking like an idiot, only to have them all reject you."

* * *

Malik waited nervously. 

They were in the Throne Room. The future priests were awaiting their turn to see if the Millennium Items would accept them.

Most of them already had.

The young Mage, Mahaado, had been chosen by the Ring.

Isis (big surprise) had been chosen by the Necklace, or Tauk as some preferred to call it.

The Scales had chosen Kalim, a Trainee that Malik had often seen studying in the library.

The Key, or Ankh, had accepted Shada.

The Eye had refused to accept a new master, so it stayed with Akhenaden.

The Puzzle was to be in possession of the Pharaoh until the prince took the throne.

That left only one Item that had yet to change.

The Millennium Rod.

Malik looked at the new Holders of the Items. Whoever got the Rod would be the last to join that group.

The group of High Priests.

The High Priests that would serve the crown prince.

Speaking of which, Malik found it very ironic, and slightly unfair that the prince hadn't been able to attend the selection of his own High Priests. He'd gotten sick, and was bedridden.**(4)**

Malik smirked. From what he'd heard, the prince had been very upset about that, but they couldn't postpone the ceremony, as the Items only chose new owners once very seven years. Something could happen before the next one, and the Items wouldn't accept a new holder.

But today, they would.

And today, Malik was going to get his Rod.

And, yes, Malik can have a very sick mind when he gets the urge. He had to restrain himself from laughing out loud at that thought.

Lord Siamun stood for an announcement.

"And now," he bellowed. "The final Item, the Rod, shall now choose its new master."

Malik _really _had to try hard not to burst out laughing at _that_.

The old holder of the Rod held it out to the possible candidates, as though offering it.

...Which he actually kinda was, now that Malik thought about it.

The Priest moved down the line, until it started _glowing_.

Right between Malik and Seth.

Who were, unfortunately, right next to each other.

They glared at each other.

"Stand down, loser." Seth sneered. "It's obviously choosing me."

"In your dreams," Malik retorted. "It's glowing because of me."

"Both of you, stop arguing." The Priest ordered. "There's a simple way to solve this-"

"Yeah, like this." Seth lunged for the golden Item. Malik did the same.

There was a blinding flash of light, before it finally dimmed to reveal both of them holding on to the Rod.

Everyone in the room immediately began talking with one another.

"Who did it accept?"

"Did you see that?"

"What on earth was that?"

"That's certainly never happened before."

"Well," Siamun asked impatiently. "Who did it choose?"

Recovering first, Seth yanked the Rod out of Malik's hand.

"Me, of course," he replied haughtily. "See? Maliku here isn't even going to try to lie, as he is forced to face the facts. The Millennium Rod is mine."

Malik didn't even hear him. He was still in a daze.

What on earth _was_ that? That awesome power he had felt when he touched the Rod. Had Seth felt it too?

That thought snapped him back to the present. His eyes widened in horror. Seth was trying to take _his_ Item! No! It was his!

But no matter how much he'd argued, pleaded, or insisted that the Rod chose him and not that wannabe Priest, the others didn't believe him over Seth. Why would they? It's not like _Maliku_ had done amazing things like Seth had. _Maliku_ wasn't the best of his class. _Maliku_ wasn't the Pharaoh's nephew. Seth was. Seth was always chosen over Malik. Always.

And Malik was sick of it.

_End Flashback_

That night, Malik had snuck out of the palace, after saying goodbye to his sister. Isis had begged him not to leave, but Malik had made up his mind. Seth had crossed the line by taking away what was rightfully his. The Millennium Rod and the title that came with it.

In the city, Malik started a Spy organization. A few months later, Malik met Bakura. At first, the two of them didn't exactly get along.

...Okay, so they hated each other. But that's nothing a little incident involving three guards, two thieves, and a melon couldn't solve. After that, they quickly became good friends.

Malik smiled. When he'd first met Bakura, he thought he was a cold, heartless wretch. But after they became friends, he realized that the young king of thieves simply didn't want to get hurt, and, as a result, pushed everyone away. Everyone except Malik. And now Yami.

Yami. That's right, all these thoughts had originated from him. Remember, Malik had a very short attention span.

So, he mused, how had Yami known his sister? They couldn't have been lovers. Yami obviously didn't swing that way. Where they friends, perhaps? And what about Seth? He'd been in Yami's dream too. Had _they_ been friends? Malik shuddered, and looked back at the now laughing couple. He certainly hoped not.

* * *

**(1)** heh heh. I couldn't resist. I know that in the Manga, that doesn't happen 'til later, but this is AU, so... 

**(2)** I seriously doubt that's how Bakura got his scar, but the idea just popped into my head, and I decided to go with it.

**(3)** Since I've heard Marik be called Mariku, and I wanted most of the characters to have slightly different names in their past lives, I decided to call Malik, Maliku. I think it actually sounds pretty cool.

**(4)** Sorry if things seem to jump around in Malik's flashback. It's from Malik's perspective, and he's got a really short attention span, so...yeah.

Me: heh heh. I had so much fun with Malik's thoughts in his flashback.

Crystal: What is it with you and flashbacks? You've got tons of them!

Me: Flashbacks rule! They're very informative, and help you understand why the characters are the way they are.

Crystal: Yeah, well you've also got a thing for emphasizing. How many italicized words are _in _there, anyway?

Me: Counting the one you just did? Erm...a lot.

Crystal: -.-U

Me: Oh yeah, BTW, "Iabi" is an Ancient Egyptian name meaning "weak", and "Baruti" means "teacher". Not very creative of me, but I'm not very good at names, and they're not really important characters, so...(shrugs)

Crystal: Um, YnH-

Me: Also, some characters may seem a bit OOC, but that's because of their pasts. After all, Yami had to go through being a prince, then a slave, and now a thief. You've gotta admit that's a lot to go through.

Crystal: YnH-chan...

Me: Yay! A chapter dedicated to Malik's past! Sorry about the lack of YxB-ness, but I had to explain Malik's past. Or at least part of it. heh heh.

Crystal: YAMI NO HIKARI!!!

Me: . ...Ow. My ears. (turns to Crystal) Nani?

Crystal: Erm...you know how, at the beginning of the chapter, you offered us eggnog?

Me:...yeah.

Crystal: Well, um, MalikandBakuraspikeditandnowallthecharactersexceptRyouaredrunkandtryingunsuccessfullytosing.

Me:...Nani?

Crystal: (sighs) Malik and Bakura spiked it and now all the characters, except Ryou, are drunk and trying unsuccessfully to sing.

Me: Even Yuugi?

Crystal: Don't let the puppy dog eyes fool you, he's not as innocent as he seems.

All YGO characters except Ryou: (singing drunkenly) WE THREE KINGS Of ORIENT ARE, TRYING TO SMOKE A RUBBER CIGAR. IT WAS LOADED, IT EXPLODED. NOW WE ARE SCATTERED AFAR! (no offense meant to anyone who likes the original "Three Kings" song. I like it too)

Me, Crystal, & Ryou:...o...k.

Bakura, Malik, & Marik: (singing drunkenly) WE WISH YOU A HAIRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A HAIRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A HAIRY CHRISTMAS, AND A CRAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Crystal: Yeah! I love that version!

Me & Ryou: (glare at Crystal) Don't encourage them!

Crystal: Sorry. Hey, why's Marik here, anyway?

Me: WHAT?!? (grabs broom) GET OUTTA HERE, YA CREEPY PHSYCOPATH!!! (starts whacking Marik with broom)

Marik: Ow! Ow! Geez, watch it lady! Ok, ok! I'm goin'! (runs away)

Me: Oh, by the way, I need suggestions as to who to pair Malik with, if anyone at all. Both yaoi and het suggestions are welcome.

All YGO characters except Ryou: (still singing drunkenly) DECK THE HALLS WITH YU-GI-OH! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA! GRAB YOUR DECK AND JOIN THE SHOW! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA! DARK MAGICIAN, AND A DRAGON! FA LA LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA! BEAT YOUR OPONNENT WITH A KRAKEN! FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA! (I'm not sure if I got that right. My friend read it in a magazine somewhere, and didn't give it to me word for word)

Me: Is a Kraken even a real card?

Crystal & Ryou: (shrug)

Me: Um...what's that sound?

Malik: IT'S SANTA CLAUSE!!!

Crystal: Oh great. Bakura's on the roof again.

Me: (to readers) Um...well...review! Oh, and I need to know if you want me to skip a few years to get to the main plot faster, or write some more about Yami, Bakura, and Malik's adventures in the city. If you'd like the second choice, I'll need suggestions for the adventures, which you can include in your review. (turns around) MALIK! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, AND STEP AWAY FROM THE CHRISTMAS TREE!!!

Others: O.O


	3. King of Secrecy

Me: (dodges various objects being thrown at by angry readers) GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! Gomen nasai! I'm sooo sorry this took so long! I got a case of writer's block! See, I had the main plot in my head, but as soon as I sat down in front of my computer, I automatically started typing something else! Wtf?...(sigh) But, oh well. I just decided to go with it, and ended up with this chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay. I'll try not to do it again. (looks down at objects that had been thrown) Hey! I found a Malik plushie! (huggles)

Crystal: Coughpollcough.

Me: Gesundheid

Crystal: (glares) The poll.

Me: Nani?...Oh yeah! Okay, we've had a little problem with the votes for Seth's pairing, so until further notice, I've decided to make him bi. Please note, this far in the story, he has not met Shizuka yet, so if I decide to make him straight, he'll be with her, not Kisara. THE VOTES ARE STILL OPEN! The only change is that the Seth x Kisara choice is gone. (sorry, SxK fans) I'm sorry I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. Bad authoress! Bad! (bangs head on desk)...ow. Okay, so the poll's still open, which means the fate of whether Seth will be straight, or...ano...not straight is in your hands! By the end of the story, he WILL be one of the two.

Crystal: So vote, People!

Me: Also, in light of the Christmas spirit last chapter, I think I forgot the disclaimer, so sorry 'bout that too. Here's the one for this chapter:

Disclaimer: Why do I even need to say it? I mean, it's kinda obvious that I'm not Kazuki Takahashi. I didn't even own any Yu-Gi-Oh cards until one of my friends got me some for my Birthday a while ago. And before that, the only Yu-Gi-Oh things I owned were some manga (graphic novels) and a poster. That's it. Nothing else. And besides, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why the heck would I be writing this stuff on fanfiction? I'd be making the characters actually do this stuff in the real thing. I mean, honestly. I don't see why I'm doing this in the first place...the disclaimer, not the story.

Crystal: (stares at LONG disclaimer)...okay, well, on with the story!

* * *

BANG! 

Malik came bounding into the main room, causing Yami to jump in surprise.

"Malik, wha-"

"I've found the love of my life!" Malik shouted.

Yami and Bakura both blinked before grinning.

"That's great, Malik," Yami said. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"What's he look like?"

Malik smiled dreamily. "He's got the most beautiful silvery hair, pale, creamy skin, soft brown eyes-"

"You sure you're not talking about Bakura?" Yami interrupted.

Malik shook his head. "He looked similar, but it definitely wasn't Bakura."

Meanwhile, Bakura was staring at Malik through narrowed eyes.

"What's his name, Malik?" He ground out.

"Ryou, why-"

Malik was cut off as Bakura lunged at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You-" He called Malik something that made Yami say "Bakura!" reproachfully-"That's my little brother you're talking about!"

Ducking under Bakura's arm while Yami tried to restrain the white-haired thief, Malik shouted, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

Bakura chased him around the room, ignoring Yami's protests.

"I swear, I didn't know!" Malik tried again. "I- wait." Malik skidded to a halt, and blinked. "You have a brother?"

"Yes. " Bakura sniffed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not!" Malik said hastily. "I was just surprised, that's all. You never told me."

"Or me." Yami added.

Bakura glared for a moment before finally giving up, and plopping back on the couch.

"I don't talk about my little brother for his own safety." He explained as Yami and Malik sat on either side of him. "A few years after Ryou was born, my mother abandoned my father and me, taking Ryou with her. I didn't see him again for another six or seven years."

Bakura smiled bitterly as Yami tried to comfort him.

"I suppose it was for the best. They managed to escape the slaughter of Kul Elna."

Yami and Malik exchanged looks. Both of them had learned what happened at Bakura's village.

"Erm, Bakura," Yami said hesitantly. "About Kul Elna."

"What about it?" Bakura snapped. Kul Elna was a very touchy issue with him.

"There's something you should know. Something I heard when I lived in the palace."

"Well?" Bakura asked impatiently when Yami hesitated again.

"The Pharaoh wasn't the one who ordered the attack on your village," he said quickly. "In fact, he knew nothing about it. It was his brother, Akhenaden. He told the Pharaoh that he'd found a way to create the Millennium Items, but not how."

Yami waited with baited breath for Bakura's reaction. He hadn't wanted to tell him yet, but figured now was as good a time as any. Not to mention, he wasn't sure he could gather the courage later.

Bakura didn't say anything for a moment, before finally turning to Yami.

"How did you learn this?"

"I heard Akhenaden talking about it with another priest." Yami replied. It wasn't a lie. He had heard his uncle discussing it with an old priest a few years ago. Unfortunately, they had caught him eavesdropping, and made him promise not to tell anyone by threatening his best friend, Mana. Now, however, Akhenaden couldn't possibly know he'd told someone. Hell, he wasn't even sure if his nephew was even alive, let alone revealing his deepest, darkest secret to a murderous Tomb Robber bent on revenge.

Malik turned to Bakura. "Looks like you've been chasing the wrong guy."

"Yeah well, it's still the same family," he replied stubbornly.

As Malik rolled his eyes, Yami flinched guiltily. Even though they weren't aware of it, they were talking about _his_ family. Luckily no one noticed his discomfort.

"Back to the subject at hand," Bakura turned his glare at Malik, who grinned sheepishly. "What's going on between you and my brother?"

"I told you, I didn't know he was your brother! If I had known before I met him, I never would have gotten involved." Malik assured him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "But since you _have_ met him?"

"I'm gonna keep meeting him." Malik admitted, expecting Bakura to hit him.

Imagine his surprise when the Thief King actually smiled. Well, it was really more of a slightly sadistic grin that promised excruciating pain for anyone who crossed him, but you get the point.

"Good, 'cause if you left him just because you're afraid of my wrath, you wouldn't be worthy of him, and you definitely wouldn't be in love with him. However," Bakura added when Malik broke out into a relieved smile, "You still have to fear my wrath. Especially if you hurt him."

Yami smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure the whole world fears your wrath."

"They'd better."

* * *

Mahaado sighed. It had been two years since the prince vanished. Now the Pharaoh was ill, and the only one to accept the crown was Akhenaden. 

That wasn't a good thing.

Scratch that.

That was a very bad thing.

Recently, Akhenaden had been acting...strangely. As if he was already Pharaoh. And no one wants an overconfident, cocky man on the throne.

Mahaado really wished his friend was here. That's right, his friend. He and the Prince happened to be very close. Not that close mind you. (Get your heads out of the gutter, people!) However, he, Mana, Atemu, and Seth could be considered best friends.

Well, maybe not so much Seth, but he was still close.

Mahaado and Mana were the only ones who knew of Atemu's frequent visits to the city, as Yami.

Mahaado gave his head a little shake. Now was not the time to be reminiscing! He was supposed to be investigating the Trio of Kings. They had just recently made themselves public. The King of Thieves, the King of Games, and the King of Secrecy.

The Thief and Game Kings had already been well known. Even though he had apparently been around for quite a while, the King of Secrecy had just been discovered. That was what got him his nickname, along with the fact that he was the Thief King's Spymaster.

Thief King Bakura, they knew the most about. He'd been around for a few years now.

The Game King, they still didn't know that much about him. They had just recently learned his name.

Yami.

Mahaado gave his head a little shake. No way it could be Atemu. The Prince would never associate with thieves and murderers.

Would he?

No, Mahaado thought, the Thief Yami was said to be Bakura's lover. Atemu definitely wouldn't do that.

Right?

The young priest's questions remained unanswered.

For now.

* * *

Yami stared curiously at their new guest. 

The other day, Malik had asked Bakura if he could bring Ryou to their hideout for a visit. Bakura had been reluctant at first, but figured his younger brother was trustworthy. After all, Ryou had known that his older brother was the King of Thieves long before Bakura's identity became public, and never even thought about turning him in.

Yami continued studying the white haired youth. 'He's definitely Bakura's little brother as far as looks go,' he mused, 'but on the inside, Ryou's a whole different person.'

It was true. While Bakura was dark, mysterious, violent when necessary, and had absolutely no respect for authority, Ryou was optimistic, open (though a bit shy), and did what he was told, when he was told to do it.

Yami and Malik shared their preferences in looks, but as far as personalities went, they fell in love with completely different people.

'Not,' Yami silently added, smiling, as he watched the two brothers laugh at something Malik said, 'that I would have it any other way.'

* * *

Later that night, Yami was sitting on the couch, with his head resting on Bakura's shoulder. 

Turning to see what Malik and Ryou were doing, Yami smiled.

Ryou was curled up next to Malik, a smile gracing his pale face.

Malik, unlike Ryou and Bakura, was awake, and looking quite pleased with himself.

Of course, he had every right to. Just today, he'd managed to win Ryou's heart, and convinced Bakura not to kill him because of it.

Yami smiled again, snuggling closer to Bakura. It had certainly been an eventful day.

Yami's eyes drooped slowly until they were completely closed.

His last thought before sinking into the darkness of his dreams was, 'I wish things could stay like this forever.'

But of course, fate had other plans.

* * *

Two years later

Yami waited anxiously for Malik to bring back news of Bakura.

A few days ago, Bakura had gone out on another raid.

And never came back.

Yami leapt to his feet as the door opened.

"Any word?" He asked Malik.

The lavender-eyed boy nodded his head wearily, and confirmed Yami's greatest fear.

"He was ambushed and taken prisoner to the palace. He's locked up in the highest security dungeon there is. There's no way he can get out of there."

Yami wordlessly went up the stairs onto the roof, and sat down to stare at the sunset, remembering the many times he had done so in Bakura's arms. He silently sat there for a long time, lost in his thoughts. They had to get him out of there...but how?

A while later, Yami came to a final conclusion. It was risky, but what other choice did they have? Slowly, he got up and went back down stairs where Malik was waiting, looking a bit lost himself.

"I know how we can get him out of there."

* * *

Bakura was angry. 

No. Bakura was more than angry. He was thoroughly aggravated.

First he had been ambushed by a priest and a bunch of Guards, then while he was making his escape, he slipped on an old fish some idiot had left laying on the ground, and fell flat on his face.

How humiliating.

Things just went downhill from there. They clad him in irons, and hauled him kicking and screaming, to the palace.

Okay, maybe not the screaming part. It was really more like shouting insults at everything that moved, including innocent pedestrians that had nothing to do with it.

And now here he was, chained to a cold wall, in the deepest darkest cell in the palace dungeons.

Bakura's head snapped up when he heard the door creek open.

"Heh heh. Well, look at the King of Thieves now."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Great. It was High Priest Seth. Ever since Akhenaden took the Crown when his brother died, he'd been acting like he was King of the World, and not just some wannabe prince.

"Tell me, Tomb Robber," the Royal Pain continued. "How's that scar of yours? I must admit it's rather impressive. Perhaps I even did you a favor by giving it to you."

Seth chuckled as Bakura gave a low growl.

"Tell me," sapphire eyes glinted with malice. "Is the King of Games really as beautiful as they say? I'm simply dying to meet him."

He laughed at Bakura's vain attempts to hit him. He turned as the door opened again to allow a cloaked servant girl carrying a basket of food scraps for the prisoner. He smirked.

"Looks like you got lucky this time. I'll be off then. Enjoy your meal."

On his way out, he turned to the servant. "Listen, wench. If he escapes on your watch, I'm holding you solely responsible."

The cloaked girl bowed low as the priest stalked out of the prison cell, then turned to Bakura.

The white haired thief glared.

"What're you looking at?" He sneered.

"You, obviously," she snapped back. Her voiced seemed a bit low for a girl.

"Yeah, well unless you've got something good to say, you'd better stop."

As she rolled her eyes, Bakura caught sight of a small glinting in the faint moonlight. Upon closer inspection, he realized they were earrings. Gold, simple, elegant earrings. Very familiar earrings. It was tradition that a thief always keep their first prize on them at all times. Malik's first was an armband he always wore. Bakura's was a gold bracelet encrusted with jewels. And Yami's...

Yami's was a pair of earrings.

"...Yami?" Bakura asked hesitantly.

"No, it's Ammit, come to devour your soul," came the sarcastic reply.

He smirked. "So sorry, but if you devoured my soul, I'm afraid you'd have a very angry King of Games on your tail."

Yami smirked back. "You've got that right," he replied, before pulling Bakura into a passionate kiss.

"How'd you get down here, anyway?" Bakura asked once they came up for air.

Yami grinned. "When I was little, I used to sneak down here and discovered a lot of secret passageways."

Bakura blinked. How had Yami managed to sneak around in the first place? This made him more determined than ever to find out about Yami's true past.

"Come on," Yami reached in his basket and took about an oddly shaped wire.

Bakura watched with pride as Yami quickly and efficiently picked the locks on the shackles binding the Thief King's wrists.

"Okay," he said, rubbing his wrists to get his blood flowing back. "Let's go."

His tri-color haired companion nodded.

"Malik's waiting in the Temple of Amun Ra," he reached into his basket again. "Here, I brought you this cloak so that you won't be recognized on the way. Just remember to keep your hood up."

* * *

Malik waited impatiently. Yami and Bakura should have been here by now. Then he was struck by a terrible thought. 

What if they were captured? What if they were both locked up? What if-

No. He wouldn't think that. He had to stay positive. For their sakes.

Idly, Malik looked around the Temple. It hadn't changed much. Some of the statues had been removed, or replaced with newer ones, but that was pretty much it.

Upon hearing footsteps coming into the temple, Malik froze.

Making sure the hood of his cloak was secure and didn't reveal anything but his eyes, Malik slowly turned to face the newcomers. His jaw dropped. In front of his were all five High Priests and Pharaoh Akhenaden himself complete with both his Millennium Items.

"I'm just saying, I don't like it," Mahaado was informing them. "It's tradition to have six High Priests and a Pharaoh, each with their own individual Item. Not five Priests, and a Pharaoh who has two Items."

Seth sneered at his fellow Priest. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

Mahaado glared back. "My point is we need to find a new Holder for either the Eye, or the Puzzle."

Isis frowned. "Don't forget, we already tried that once. The Eye simply refused to accept a new person. And the Puzzle cannot belong to anyone except the current Pharaoh."

The Magician sighed. "It's nearly been seven years since they last chose. Perhaps the Eye will choose a new Holder."

Isis smiled and nodded. "That seems to be the only solution."

"Oh there's another solution all right."

Malik simply couldn't resist, though he sincerely wished he'd been able to when the six bearers of the Millennium Items turned to stare at him.

Finally Akhenaden spoke. "And what exactly would that be?"

Malik smirked, relieved that they didn't seem to recognize him.

"Well," he might as well say it, now that they'd asked. "Give the Puzzle to the Prince."

Seth scowled. "Are you blind, or just plain stupid?" He asked, waving the Millennium Rod under Malik's nose.

It was all Malik could do not to snatch it away and keep it.

Once he regained his senses, Malik glared back at Seth. "I meant the real Prince. The Crown Prince. The-"

"The one that when missing?" Isis interrupted. "We would gladly give him the Puzzle, and the crown. But he's not here, is he? So unless you know where he is, don't speak about him."

Malik tried not to cower under his sister's cold stare. "Sorry," he replied. "I've no idea where he could be."

"Then step back."

Malik opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the temple doors opened to reveal two cloaked figures.

Yami and Bakura had arrived.

* * *

The hadn't come across any trouble escaping the dungeons, and getting to the temple. Luckily Yami remembered a bunch of shortcuts from his childhood. Things were going smoothly. 

Then they got to the temple.

As soon as they opened the doors, Yami and Bakura froze.

What were _they_ doing here? Yami's eyes immediately went to the golden Puzzle hanging around his 'Uncle's' neck.

His Puzzle.

His.

If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't blow their cover, he'd have launched himself at Akhenaden and taken it back.

Another robed 'priest', Yami recognized as Malik. He seemed to have been talking to the others, but seemed to be done now.

His suspicions were confirmed when Malik bowed to the Priests, biding them farewell, and came over to join them.

They were just about to leave when Seth suddenly spoke.

"Halt, you."

They froze, as the sapphire-eyed young man came up to Malik.

"Tell me, what's you name?" He asked suspiciously.

"...Maaliki." Malik inwardly grinned at his choice. It was close enough that he'd respond if someone called to him, but far enough from the truth that not many would suspect.

Seth's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'll be keeping my eye on you, Maliku."

Okay, maybe not.

"It's Maaliki, not Maliku." Unfortunately, Seth then grabbed his hood, and pulled down, revealing his face.

Seth grinned triumphantly.

"Hello, Maliku."

Malik coolly returned his gaze.

"Seth."

"...Maliku?" Isis stared at her brother with big, watery eyes.

"I knew it," Seth smirked. "I knew I recognized your voice, and disrespectful attitude from somewhere." He turned to Yami and Bakura. "Who're your friends?"

* * *

Me: (cackles insanely) Ha ha! A cliffie! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (dodges more plushies being thrown) Hey! I know you're mad at me, but don't take it out on the poor plushies! (looks down at plushies) Aww! Yami and Bakura plushies! Kawaii! Don't you think, Crystal?... Crystal? 

Crystal: Shut up. I'm still reading your disclaimer.

Me: -.-U Well, review kudasai.


	4. Choosing Day

Me: Grrrr. First I don't get on the computer for a while 'cause I'm busy, then when I finally do get on, I get freakin' writer's block! Argh! (bangs head repeatedly on desk)

Crystal: Hey! Don't do that! If you get a concussion, you won't finish the story! Then we'll have a bunch of angry readers after us!

Me: (Stops) Oh fine.

Disclaimer-So far my evil plan to get Kazuki Takahashi to give me ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh hasn't worked, so until it does I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Last time: 

_He turned to Yami and Bakura. "Who're your friends?"_

* * *

Malik froze, frantically thinking of how to get out of this one. Unfortunately, Seth was one step ahead of him. 

"Guards! Restrain and unmask them!" He barked.

About seven Imperial Guards immediately surrounded the trio, blocking any escape routes. The one that was right behind Yami and Bakura tugged at their hoods, revealing their identities.

"It's the King of Thieves!"

"I thought he was locked up?!"

"RUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

"Shut up!" Seth snapped at the screaming minor priests, who had apparently come with the guards. Turning back to Bakura, Seth asked, "How did you-" he caught sight of Yami wearing the same robe as the servant girl sent to give Bakura his 'dinner'. "Ah, I see. So, is this the King of Games? He's younger than I expected." Before anyone could stop him, he reached out and grabbed Yami's chin, to examine his face. "So," he turned back to Bakura who was seething, "I guess it is true." Bakura knew he was talking about what Seth asked him in the dungeon. (A/N see chapter three)

When Yami finally managed to tug free, Bakura subtly tried to stand a little in front of him, like a human shield.

* * *

While Seth and Bakura glared at each other, Malik was busy studying Yami's odd behavior. As far as Malik could tell, Yami hadn't taken his eyes off the Millennium Puzzle except when forced. Sure, he was a thief and it was solid gold, but Yami was acting like he was being possessed. It kind of reminded Malik of...Malik. When he looked at the Millennium Rod, it was like there was a little voice inside his head, urging him to just snatch it away, and face the consequences later. 

But that still didn't explain why Yami wouldn't stop gawking at the Puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle only belonged to the rightful Pharaoh.

Wait a minute. The rightful Pharaoh?

At that moment, something clicked in Malik's mind, and, suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle (no pun intended) fit together.

He stared at Yami.

_'No way.'_

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura saw Malik's own eyes widening in realization. He wondered what Malik had discovered, but couldn't risk asking him with all the witnesses around. That, and the fact that he'd lose the glaring contest he and Seth were having. However, they both had to stop and look when Malik said something to the Pharaoh. 

"That's not your Puzzle." Malik stated matter-of-factly. Akhenaden's eyes, er, eye narrowed.

"What?" He snapped.

"That's not your Puzzle." Malik repeated. "Come to think of it, the fact that you have royal blood in your veins is probably the only reason that, when you put on the Puzzle, the Shadows didn't eat you alive."

"Nonsense," Akhenaden protested. "The Puzzle belongs to the Pharaoh-"

"Which isn't you, is it?" Malik interrupted. "The only way the Puzzle would properly accept you is if it deemed you worthy, which it obviously hasn't. Even now, your soul is being devoured by the Darkness. Even I can see that. There are a few possible reasons as to why this may be. Perhaps the true heir is still out there, and the Puzzle will accept no other, even another member of the royal family. Or maybe the prince is dead, but you've proven unworthy to be Pharaoh." Malik let that sink in before grinning. Time to plant a few seeds of doubt in the other priests. "Or maybe," he continued. "It's a little of both. Perhaps the prince is still alive, _and _you've done something so horrible that you _cannot_ be Pharaoh." Malik paused for effect, before finally saying, "Tell me, _Pharaoh_, how did the prince disappear?"

Akhenaden scowled. "Are you implying I murdered my own nephew?"

Malik glared right back. "I'm _implying_ that you arranged for him to mysteriously go missing. After all, with him out of the way, you'd be next in line for the throne-"

"Silence!" Akhenaden barked. "I've heard enough lies. Guards, take them to the Dungeon! Now!"

* * *

Bakura was angry. Again. There they were, just about to be home free, when that idiot priest, Seth, went and ruined everything! Bakura's inward cursing was interrupted when Malik opened his mouth. 

"Four years," he said to Yami. "You've been with us for four years, and you couldn't find one moment to tell us the truth?"

Bakura looked up curiously, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Oh," Yami shifted guiltily. "You figured it out, huh?"

Malik glared. "Yes, how could you keep something like that from us?"

Okay, now Bakura was getting annoyed. What the hell were they talking about?

"Oh get real, Malik." Yami glared at his friend. "You know if I'd told you, you'd have killed me without a second thought."

Bakura could feel a headache coming on.

"Yeah, back when we didn't know you!" Malik retorted. "But after we all became friends, and in your and Bakura's case more, why didn't you tell us then?"

Yami hesitated, before quietly saying, "I thought...that maybe...if you knew I'd been lying to you all that time...you'd kick me out."

"Then you're an idiot." Bakura said. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but decided to go with it anyway.

"Bakura's right." Malik said. "If you thought we'd abandon you, just because of that, you don't know us as well as we thought."

Yami looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry...Are you-are you angry?"

Malik sighed. "Yes, but not at you. I'm actually madder at myself. I'm the best spy around these parts, and I couldn't even figure it out 'till now. And the fact that I've had my spies looking for the prince for years, and he turns out to have been right under my nose the whole time!"

Bakura blinked. _'What?_'

Yami grinned sheepishly. "You did? I didn't know that. I would have told you otherwise." He blinked. "Wait. Why did you have people looking for me anyway?"

Malik shrugged. "Well, Akhenaden turned out to be the worst Pharaoh ever, so we decided to try and find the real Pharaoh to replace him."

"But you didn't know if the prince would be a good Pharaoh either."

"True, but anything was better than Akhenaden. Plus I had some inside sources that said the Crown Prince had the potential to be one of the Greatest Kings in history." Malik grinned. "And now I know they were right."

"Wait a minute." Bakura interrupted. "Let me get this straight," he turned to Yami. "You're the Prince of Egypt?"

Yami looked down guiltily. "Yes."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Geez, Bakura. Took you long enough."

Ignoring Malik, Bakura got up, and walked over to Yami. Yami flinched, thinking Bakura was going to hit him. Crimson eyes widened in surprise when Bakura instead embraced him. That did it. Yami broke down, and cried.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Bakura," he sobbed, clutching the front of the thief's red cloak. "I...I was going to t-tell you, b-but I was afraid. I'm sorry. S-so sorry."

Bakura gently stroked his tri-colored hair. "It's alright. I understand. What with me always going on about how I'd get revenge on the royal family and all, I'd be reluctant to admit it too." Once Yami's shaking subsided, Bakura gently pulled away. He placed a finger under Yami's chin, and forced him to look up at him. "Who did it?"

When Yami simply looked at him confused, Bakura elaborated. "Who sold you into slavery?"

A scowl marred the Prince's beautiful face. "Akhenaden," he spat.

Bakura nodded. "I thought so. Looks like we've got a job to do."

Yami looked confused again. "What?"

"We've got to get you your Crown back." Bakura said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Puzzle." Malik cut in. Bakura looked over at him, annoyed.

"What?" He snapped.

"Not Crown, Puzzle," he repeated. "The Pharaoh gets the Millennium Puzzle."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "And you know this how?"

Now it was Malik's turn to look guilty. "Uhhh. Well, it's kind of a long story."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon."

"How do you know Isis?" Yami suddenly asked.

Malik's head snapped to him. "What?"

"How do you know Priestess Isis?" Yami said again. "She seemed to know you." His eyes widened. "Wait. I remember Isis telling me, a long time ago, about her little brother running away. Maliku, I believe it was."

Bakura snickered. "Your name is Maliku? And I thought Maaliki was bad."

Malik glared. "Oh shut up, Akefia!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, don't call me Maliku!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both turned away from each other and glared in opposite directions. Yami sweatdropped.

Sighing, Yami walked over to the bars, looking out into the room where the guards patrolled.

"Yami? That you?"

Yami looked at the guard in surprise.

"Jono?"

Jono grinned. "That's me. Man, Yami, I haven't seen you in years, and suddenly you turn up here! Not exactly the kind of reunion I had in mind, but..."

Bakura and Malik came over to see what the fuss was about.

"Yami?" Bakura said. "Who's this?"

Yami grinned. "This is Jono. He's one of my friends from the City. But I haven't seen him since I came to live with you guys." He turned back to Jono. "How're the others? Maia? Teanna?"

"They're fine. Teanna's one of the best dancers in the City, and Maia and I are expecting our second child."

"That's great! Hey, Jono? Where are all the other guards?

Jono shrugged. "This is such a high security dungeon, there's usually only one guard on duty. My shift just started, and there won't be another guard down here for a few hours."

Yami grinned. "Think you can help us?"

Jono frowned. "Help you? How?"

"Uh, let us out?" Yami deadpanned. Yup, Jono hadn't changed a bit.

The blonde shook his head. "Sorry, Yami. I would if I could, but I'd get fired, or worse. I've got a wife and kids to think about."

Yami sighed again. "I understand."

"Of course," Jono grinned. "They couldn't blame me if the oh-so-cunning King of Games lured me over here, knocked me out, and took my keys."

Yami perked up. Maybe Jono had changed a bit after all. "Hey, Jono?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? For wha-"

_Wham!_

Yami crouched down and slipped his arms through the bars. Rummaging in Jono's pockets, he pulled out a ring of keys. He carefully pulled them back into the cell, and sorted through them.

The other two watched him muttering, "That's not it...no...that's not it either...that's _definitely_ not it...aha! Found it!" He held up the key, triumphantly. He then slid it into the keyhole on the other side, and gave it a twist.

_Click._

Yami smirked. "We are out of here."

* * *

"Master Mahaado?" 

Mahaado looked up. "Yes, Mana? What is it?"

Mana hesitated. "Um, well, it's about the arrest you made earlier. The one with the Trio of Kings?"

"The one you shouldn't have seen, because you were supposed to be studying?" Mahaado said.

Mana flushed. "Yeah, that one. Didn't the King of Games look an awfully lot like Atemu? Except the hair of course."

The Priest didn't reply right away. The truth was, Mana had voiced his exact thoughts. But it couldn't have been. Atemu would have said something. He would have given some sign that it was him. Wouldn't he?

The teacher and student stood together, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

_Knock knock._

They both looked up to see a servant boy standing in the doorway.

Bowing, he said, "The Pharaoh requests all High Priests in the Throne Room."

Mahaado nodded, and turned to his apprentice. "Come Mana. You may join us."

Mana's face lit up. "Thank you, Master!"

Together, they walked (or in Mana's case, skipped) to the Throne Room.

* * *

Thanking whatever gods were out there that they still had their cloaks, the Trio of Kings walked casually through the palace. 

Looking around, Yami remarked, "Where is everybody? The only time I remember the Palace being this empty is-"

"Choosing Day!" Malik exclaimed, horrified. "I forgot!"

"Choosing Day?" Bakura repeated, bewildered. "What in the name of Ra is that?"

"Choosing Day is when the Millennium Items select their new Holders," Yami explained. "They choose from a selection of priests-"

"Who wear ceremonial robes?" Bakura interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you-" he looked down at their 'disguises'. "Oh."

"Hey, you!"

It was official. Fate hated them.

Turning around, they faced who appeared to be a high-ranking priest, though not as high as the High Priests.

Malik recognized him. He inwardly cursed.

"Shouldn't you three be in the Throne Room?" The priest snapped.

Luckily, Yami had a good excuse for him. "Our deepest apologies, Master**(1)**," he said smoothly. "We haven't been to the Palace before, and got lost."

"Hmph," the priest scowled. "Well, I suppose I can show you the way, but don't wander off."

"Yes, Master."

"But first," he looked at them suspiciously. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mariku," Malik said quickly. "These are Akefia, and...Yuugi."

"Very well, follow me." The priest spun on his heel, and headed down the hall. "You know," he said idly. "I once had a student with a name similar to yours. Maliku was his name. He was one of the worst apprentices you could have. Always daydreaming, and never studying. I remember one time-"

As Baruti continued to talk about the 'inappropriate' things he'd caught Malik doing, Yami and Bakura were laughing behind his back.

"By the way," Yami said quietly to a flushed Malik. "Yuugi? Where did you get that?"

Malik shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to my mind. It's well known that Yami is the name of the King of Games, and I couldn't call you by your real name."

"Yes, but _Yuugi_?"

"Shut up. Maybe that was your name in another life, or something." (A/N Ohhh. Malik's psychic!...or maybe just psychotic.)

"Here we are," Priest Baruti stopped in front of two enormous doors. "Now get in, and get in line."

Exchanging glances, the three obeyed, walking over to the long line of priest hopefuls.

* * *

"And now," Siamun announced. "Let the choosing begi-!" 

"What's happening?!" Everyone looked over at the High Priests, and stared wide-eyed. Three of the Items were glowing; the Ring, the Rod, and...the Puzzle.

"How is this possible?" Akhenaden demanded. "An Item only glows if it's not in possession of its rightful Holder on Choosing Day. Why is the Puzzle glowing? I am its rightful owner!"

"Obviously," someone interrupted. "You're not."

Akhenaden's eyes narrowed. "What did you say to me?"

"You're not the Puzzle's rightful owner," the person said.

Seth, deciding to shut this imbecile up for good, stalked over to the priest in question.

"Really," he sneered. "Then who is?"

Yami raised his head, as he had kept it down until now to hide his face. "Me," he replied, before reaching out, and grabbing the Rod. There was a flash of light, and a shriek, before the light dimmed to reveal Yami holding the Item, and Seth cradling his burnt hand, glaring murderously at him.

The Eye of Ra glowed brightly on Yami's forehead.

Ignoring his cousin, Yami spun around and tossed the Millennium Rod into the air. "Malik, catch!"

Malik, out of instinct, reached up, and snatched the golden artifact out of the air. There was another blinding flash of light, before it too faded to show Malik still holding the Rod, looking dazed, but not harmed.

Yami smirked before walking over to Mahaado. Everyone else was too shocked to even try to stop him.

He held out his hand. "May I?"

Mahaado eyed him warily for a moment before smiling. "Of course," he replied, and handed his friend the Ring.

Seth gaped. "Mahaado, wha-"

Yami concentrated on the Item, and one of the needles slowly rose and pointed at Its true Holder.

Yami grinned. 'I knew it.'

"Bakura," he called. "Come here, and get your new Millennium Item."

Bakura's eyes widened. He came over, but didn't take the offered object. "I don't know, Yami." He said, eyeing it warily. "I've spent almost my whole life trying to destroy these things, and your telling me to keep one?"

"Uh, yeah."

Bakura hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but you owe me."

Yami placed the rope around Bakura's neck, and there was yet another flash of light, before Bakura could be seen with the Ring hanging around his neck. Yami and Bakura smiled at each other. Perhaps things would be alright.

"Wait a minute!"

Then again...

"The King of Thieves as a High Priest," Akhenaden exclaimed. "Preposterous! As Pharaoh, I will not allow it!"

"Funny," Malik remarked. "From what I can gather from that Puzzle hanging around your neck, you're not the rightful Pharaoh." he smirked. "Tell me, Akhenaden, what happened to your nephew? What happened to High Prince Atemu?"

Akhenaden flushed as everyone turned to stare at him. "How should I know what happened to the brat?"

"Because you sold him," Yami's eyes burned with hatred. "Didn't you? You sold him into slavery. After all, he was a pampered Prince, who'd never stepped out of the Palace before. How could he survive? He wouldn't. It would be a fate worse than death for him. That was what you thought, wasn't it?"

Akhenaden stared at him in horror. "What-who are you?"

Yami smirked and pulled off his wig, shaking out his tri-colored hair. He grinned at the 'King' malevolently.

"Hello, Uncle."

* * *

**(1)** All low-ranking priests are expected to call any higher ranking individuals "Master". 

Me: Well, that's all for now. Mwa ha ha ha! Another cliffie!

Crystal: Hey! I have an announcement! It's my parents' 37th anniversary today! Let's celebrate!

Me: Ano...sure. (turns to readers) Review, kudasai!


End file.
